Les Grand Jour
by MissyDaae
Summary: Christine has placed her fears in the past and is happy with Raoul but have those ghosts found her once more..
1. Chapter 1

It is June 12th 1981 almost a year since the horrendous ordeals of that fiery night of the phantoms opera. Miss Christine Daae is now engaged to the vicomte de changy Raoul and soon to be married. The vicomte is still Patron of the opera populaire and Christine still works there but only in costume and with very small silent parts. Raoul will not allow her to sing lead due to his fears for her being taken into the music and drawn to her angel again. Christine is deeply in love with Raoul but has emptiness in her heart where she longs to sing again and to be coached by her great tutor, as she still believes it would be what her father would have wanted from her. Ever since that night, after the phantom had let her go with Raoul she has been in great doubt as to whether she had made the right decision is leaving her angel of music behind. Even though she now knew her angel was in fact the phantom ghost, she still could not stop herself from thinking of him as an angel of music. Her fiancé Raoul would always remind her of the phantoms evil plans and tricks he had always plaid on them in order to steal her from him. Raoul had made a promise that very night not to let anyone harm or threaten his lover again, which was why she understood his demands and obeyed them when he asked her not to get involved with major parts in the operas. With out his knowing so Christine would quite often find herself singing alone on her old dressing room where the mirror had been situated, this since been bricked up to prevent any further problems as the phantom had never been captured.

It was a warm sunny day when Christine arrived at the opera populaire to help with rehearsals. The opera house was full of dancers and singers all panicking and trying to get the rehearsal right, this was the opening night of the first major opera to take place in the opera populaire since Don Juan. The show was called 'Les Grand Jour'and was a complete sell out. The story told was of a young couple in love and their wedding day and the dangers they face and overcome in order to get married. Meg Giri was to play the lead role with a young talented Christian Dubai to play the lover. Ever since the death of Piangi La Carlotta had lost the will to sing in any opera and now resided in a quiet village in Spain. Christine had always disliked Carlotta but she would often find herself wondering how she was and whether she missed the singing as much as she did.

Before Christine had time to remove her hat Meg came running to her.

"Oh Christine, where have you been? I cannot find my dress for the opening act and my hair won't sit right oh and…" Christine stopped her mid sentence "Meg calm down you are just anxious of your first show, you need not to be as you are extremely talented" Christine smiled at Meg "Come I will help you find your missing costumes". As they walked through towards the dressing rooms Christine remembered the days when she would have been running around changing her costumes and getting her make up done. "Will Raoul be joining you tonight to watch the performance?" Christine walked on with her head in the clouds daydreaming unaware of her friends question. Meg tapped her on the shoulder "Christine are you going to answer me?" Christine stopped to look at meg "I don't think it is wise for me to watch the show let alone Raoul" she run her hand through megs hair "I am sorry meg its just Raoul fears anything happening to me and feels it a risk to be here on opening night". A disappointed look now filled megs face she almost looked tearful "please Christine I wont cope with the show unless I know you are there supporting me" she pleaded with her friend "it's been a whole year and you have been here helping us rehears surely if the phantom still haunted this place we would have heard something by now". They reached meg's dressing room " meg, go on in and get your make up ready I will go look for your costumes" just as Christine shut the door meg called out "Christine what about the performance ?" Christine stopped and opened the door again "I will try to talk Raoul into coming to see the show, it wont be easy but I shall try my best".

Christine starts frantically searching for the missing costumes throughout the opera house, making sure not to leave a dressing room unsearched. She comes across her old dressing room which is now a dressing room for the new opera tenor a young Christian Dubai. Although the secret access behind the mirror has now been bricked up they still feel too superstitious to allow a soprano to prepare in there. Christian was around her age with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes; he was in the middle of changing his shirt when Miss Daae eagerly pushed open the door. "I beg your pardon monsieur, I was unaware anyone was using this room as dressing room any more" Christian turned to see Christine standing in his doorway almost blushing at the sight of him with his shirt still undone. "Ah please, come in if it is not the great Christine Daae, I was a great fan of yours when you sang" he pulled out a chair for her "I came to that performance of Don Juan, it was terrifying yet a brilliant performance never the less". "I am sorry monsieur I cannot stay I am in search of mademoiselle giry's costumes, she seems to have misplaced them" she smiled "well they seem to be very well hidden so far" they both giggled a little before Christine swiftly left the tenor to carry on with his preparations. "Oh, monsieur good luck with your debut".

No longer had she closed the door did she notice something fall in front of her, something white. Surely it can't be what she feared it may be she walked over to where it seemed to have rested. It was a small piece of paper folded in half, but this cant be a note surely it would have an envelope and a stamp, that of course was the way the phantom used to leave his notes. Curious and somewhat scared she picked up the paper and unfolded it, a shiver overwhelmed her whole body as she read

_If the costumes for miss Giry is what you desire then return to the place where lovers once sang in the snow and look no further_

Although it seemed likely, Christine did not feel this was a note from her previous master it was unlike him and written on a scrap piece of paper in poor handwriting. She knew if this was her master, it would be putting her in great danger to follow the instructions, but curiosity held the best of her and she ascended up the flight of stairs to the roof.

She felt the sun blazing as she opened the door to the roof it filled her with instant reminders of that cold wintry night when she had sang with Raoul and he had promised to keep her from harm. As she walked across the roof it was quite hard not to notice the dress and shoes draped over the ledge of the roof. Quickly Christine ran over to pick them up on top of them another note.

_Now you have found what you so deeply desire, but is it truly what your heart wants Christine? to allow a naïve friend such as meg to take your place in this grand opera search your soul Christine you know this is not the way you wish it to be. I know you still long to sing I have heard your voice still like an angel and surely if your great lover truly loves you he would understand your needs and give you anything you wish._

_**As I would have …..**_

She dropped to the floor as she read the note and tears filled her eyes, my angel of music still watches over me "_and he'll always be there singing songs in me head, he always be there singing songs in my head_" she sang to herself. "_Brava Brava Bravassimo…"_quickly she turned to the doorway to find Christian standing there applauding her. "You startled me monsieur" making sure to pick the costume up she walked towards the new tenor wiping her tears away from her cheeks. "I am sorry I seem to be startling you quite a bit today" he smiled "are you ok? You seem like you have seen a ghost". "I am fine monsieur, I find this place full of good and bad memories and some of them overwhelming" she looked towards him with a slight reassuring smile "well if your sure your ok miss" he held the door open "but please call me Christian all this monsieur talk makes me feel older than I wish to be" he sniggered. "Ok, I would not wish to make you feel old" she smiled and descended down the stairs. "mademoiselle, you dropped this" he handed her over the note she had just finished reading "oh yes thank you, I am in such a rush I did not realise um please do call me Christine" she took the note and hurried back to meg's dressing room still unsure of what the note meant and if it was indeed her great tutor returned again. Was he here to take her again or was it just to achieve forgiveness from her and her fiancé, she could not grasp it so folded the note and placed it in a small bag she had been carrying with her.

Meg rushed to greet her friend as she returned with her costume "Christine where ever did you find it?" Meg asked eagerly "it was merely misplace meg, down with the ballet costumes" Christine did not feel it right to mention the note just yet. There was a knock at the door "may I come in?" a familiar and friendly male voice "of course my love" Christine shouted as she ran to open the door to her sweet Raoul. She grasped hold o him and hugged him like she had been away from him for months "Christine is everything ok, not that I complain about such a greeting" Christine pulled away "no my love I am just happy to see you, and um I have a favour to ask" she smiled to him "meg would really love it if we were here to watch the show tonight" raoul stopped her there "you know how I feel about such an idea, its too risky you know as well as I do that he is still out there somewhere probably watching us". He turned to meg and apologised "I am sorry meg but it is impossible for s to attend" Christine disagreed with him " I am not afraid of the phantom returning there is no need to be afraid I will be with you and I know you will protect me, will you not?" raoul turned to his lover "always" "then its settled we will go and watch and enjoy the show" Christine smiled again "but what if …" "no what ifs my dear … if anything strange occurs we will leave straight away" raoul chuckled to himself and turned to meg "it seems I have been told and we will be watching after all" meg hugged both of them and then quickly returned to her preparations. "I suppose we must go and get changed then my love" Raoul held his arm out for Christine "yes my love" she turned to meg "I will see you later on this evening good luck although you really don't need it" meg gave a have wave as she was far too busy adjusting her make up to really give a proper farewell to her friend.

As they exited the opera house they heard a voice behind call out "hello… vicomte ... miss daae… hello" as they turned they noticed Andre running behind them "hello André how lovely to see you again" Christine said "oh Miss Daae the pleasure as always is all mine" he goes to kiss Christine on the cheek "uhum" raoul tries to obtain André's attention. "Oh yes vicomte the show is a sell out its going to stupendous a show more magnificent than ever before" "wonderful Andre but do you have two seats left for mademoiselle Daae and me?" Andre's excitement seemed to disappear "ah you see vicomte it seems the only seats we could not sell were those in box five". Raoul looked to Christine with doubt in his eyes, Christine held his hand in hers and smiled "well Andre consider box five sold" he said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Ah splendid, I will inform firmin of the great news" André ran back in to the opera house "firmin… firmin my chap I have great news".

Mean while I figure in the dark watched from a window in the bottom corner of the opera house as Christine and raoul entered their carriage and left. "Soon my dear soon you will realise what you are destined for" the voice said quietly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was evening now and what seemed to be hundreds of upper class couples waiting anxiously to be seated in the opera house foyer. Christine and raoul being one of them "are you sure this is what you want to do, its not too late to return home" raoul frantically looked around him through the crowds "yes it is what I want besides the note was probably a joke" no sooner had she spoke those words had she realised what she was saying and who she was saying them to. "pardon Christine what note you have spoke no word of a note to me before now" he seemed quite angry that she had kept this information from him "I found a piece of paper earlier on today it was nothing to be afraid of and I am almost certain it was not from …" she whispers in his years not to alarm others "the phantom". Although raoul felt furious with her for not showing him this note he could tell by looking into her eyes she had meant no harm in this. "Come my dear they have started letting people in to the seating areas". Christine walked with her lover looking at him wondering how he could get so angry with her he had never lost his temper with her before now, not for any reason. She could not help wondering why she had kept it from him in the first place was she afraid he would not allow her to she the show or was she wanting to keep the possible reappearance of her tutor a secret. As they sat in box five raoul placed his hand on hers to reassure her it was all ok and he was not angry with her. Christine sighed quietly in relief and looked towards the stage as the lights dimmed for the show to begin.

The show was indeed a spectacular bedazzlement with extraordinary songs and exquisite costumes. Meg of course was breath taking. Although Christine felt happy for her friend she could not help her feelings of jealousy grow inside as she watched the soprano accept her applause gracefully. "Well my dear it seems you were right, the show was amazing and wasn't Meg just overwhelming?" Raoul stood and cheered. Christine excused herself and quickly ran to the nearest dressing room, knowing that she could be alone there while the actors were on stage. Tears filled her eyes when she sat in front of the mirror "oh Christine what's wrong with you now why can't you just be happy" she muttered to herself. A sudden shiver came over her as she heard music which seemed to be coming from the wall. Christine stood up and looked towards the wall wondering if she was going mad and hearing things. I know that music she thought as it seemed to get slightly louder "_angel of music ……_no how can it be" it was indeed the music she had always heard in the back of mind since childhood. It suddenly dawned on her that she had been in such a rush to get away from Raoul that she had not noticed entering her old dressing room again ad indeed the wall she now faced had been where the mirror/ secret passage had once stood. Christine now stood with her ear pressed lightly against the cold wall trying to listen. Could it be her angel is still down there behind these walls, still a musical genius writing operas and hoping for her return? The music came to a stop and she then realised she had not been alone the door which once had been closed was now wide open and she could hear everyone leaving the opera. "I did not expect to see you so soon after the opera if at all" a voice from behind the dressing curtain, a shirt was thrown over and now draped over the top. "I do apologise I have no right in barging in your dressing room like this I will leave you change" speedily she walked to the door, as a hand takes hold of her wrist lightly "no please stay a while unless of course you need to hurray back to your vicomte". A sigh of relief came over Christine as she turned to Christian now changed and welcoming her to stay with him. "you've been crying, is there something wrong Christine?" she wiped away her last few tears "no it's the show it was so touching I could not help but to shed a few tears" Christian looked at her with great doubt "when I came in here you were standing against the wall muttering something about an angel of music I assumed that was what upset you, did it not?"

"I just got lost in a memory of this place and my time here but please I am fine, but I must make hence and go find my fiancé" as she walked out of the room a quiet voice whispered "the vicomte always the vicomte". Christine noticed her lover talking to Meg and approached them both with a congratulating smile upon her face. "Christine there you are" meg always seemed like she had been searching all over for Christine "yes meg I had to touch up my make up as the show brought a tear to my eyes". Raoul now held his arms tightly around Christine's waist "we should go now leave Meg to celebrate we have much planning to do and now that the show has debuted hopefully you will be spared to finish off our wedding arrangements" Christine reached up and pressed her lips against his cheek. They both said their farewells to everyone and set off back to their home in the countryside.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the birds chirping and the wind blowing slowly between the trees awoke Christine the next morning. A note sat on the pillow beside her head she threw it too the ground and let out a shriek, it fell just a few feet from the bed. Christine got out of her bed and started her day by getting dressed and running downstairs to have a bite of breakfast. After some bread and tea she returned to her room to open the curtains, the sun shone brightly and beamed into her room it highlighted the letter still on the floor. Christine finally let the curiosity get the better of her and ripped open the letter.

_My dear I have been called to visit my dear uncle in Boulogne as he has been taken in very ill and I fear it may be his last few days with us my uncle has been like a father to me as I am sure you remember from our childhood, I am sorry this has come at a time like this when we were to finish off the wedding plans but I assure you we will be married this summer. I did not wish to wake you a you seemed so peaceful, I shall return as soon as I can and will miss you every moment I am gone yours always Raoul._

Although she was relieved she also felt a little disappointed after working herself up so much about the note being from her angel to find it from her lover. The sudden horror dawned on her that she had been left alone and with all the other notes she had received prior to this one it scared her deeply. Although the opera house would not be the most ideal place to be she decided it wiser to be there where people were around her rather than here in the country alone, after all if the phantom had tried taking her at the cemetery then it would be possible to happen from her home.

After what seemed like a lifetime Christine finally arrived at the opera house, when stepping out of her carriage she was met with great chaos. Many people looking rather flustered and angry while queuing up at the door to the opera house. At this point nothing strange was thought of it, for after all people must have heard great news of the show and wanted to see it for themselves. As she ascended the steps to the entrance something caught the corner of her eyes, a newspaper article with bold black writing 'THE PHANTOM STRIKES AGAIN'. Quickly she ran through the entrance to be met by even more chaos "Christine!" a voice from within the crowds "Christine over here Christine" it was Madame Giry suggesting for Christine to follow her through the back stage entrance doors. After much pushing and being thrown about Christine made it to the door where Madame Giry waited patiently "my dear you should not be here" Madame Giry said while stroking Christine's shoulder "its far to dangerous please make hence and go home". Christine declined her "please tell me what's happened is it true? Has he returned?" Madame Giry now turned away from Christine "yes t would seem so" "but what has happened? What has he done to cause such a worry among these people?" Madame Giry did not answer her instead she handed her a note. Christine's heart seemed to come to a complete stop when she read

_My dear Madame Giry_

_My friend once long ago you showed me love and care when you took me into your life al those years ago. You promised me everything and that you would always be by my side and support my every dream, but this would seem to have been a lie when you knew how much I longed for Miss Daae you still helped the vicomte find my lair to spoil all I had planned and to leave me heartbroken. You helped him take away my one true love and now I shall take away the one person in your life you deeply care for…_

Christine dropped the paper, she did not need to read on "meg" Christine whispered to herself. "Yes its true" Madame Giry sighed now facing Christine with tears streaming down her cheeks "he has taken my daughter from me". Christine felt deeply saddened about her friend after all she was like a sister to her as was Madame Giry like a mother, but she could not help to feel a little jealous and sad for herself, had the phantom replaced her so easily? These feelings soon left her thoughts as she realised her help was needed here even if it was just to comfort Madame Giry "come madame Giry, ill take you to your room" Christine held her hand "I am sure he has not taken her far and he will be in touch very soon with another note". No sooner had she finished saying that they noticed another note slid under Madame Giry's door this one was addressed to Miss Daae. Christine read he note even though she had a very strong idea what it would say

_My sweet child do you still deny me? Would you rather me spend an eternity with your pitiful friend? …._

Christine sighed and unknowingly shook her head as she carried on reading

_I thought not my dear I still have a place for you here I know you are not truly happy with your vicomte he does not allow you to sing my dear and that is all you wanted since a young child. I can show you a world of enchantment and your voice will be heard everywhere once again. Come to me my angel come free your friend and commit the rest of your days with me. Listen to the music and you will find me my dear my love my angel _

"What does it say? Christine please tell me what he has planned for her" Christine turned to face her "I know what I must do, Meg will be back with you before night fall" she turned away and ran back down the corridors.

Firstly she returned to her old dressing room it was empty and dark as she listened she could indeed hear the music but there was no way of getting to it in here. As she turned to leave she noticed one of Carlotta's paintings seemed to be loose on the wall as she approached it a light shone brightly from behind it, but how could they have missed another passage way. Without a pause for thought Christine opened the secret doorway and entered the cold passage. After only a few feet a hand on her shoulder made her let out a shriek "I am sorry my dear I could not leave you to deal with this alone" Madame Giry was adamant that she had to go with Christine. They walked for miles going further under the opera house than they thought possible, Christine listened and followed the sound of a piano playing in the distance. Finally they saw an opening and bright light "this is it please I will do this part alone wait her for your daughter" this was not acceptable to Madame Giry and although she tried Christine found it impossible to convince Madame Giry to wait. Slowly they entered the lair, again candles filled the room and paintings all around them, Christine turned to see a figure sat by the piano, now looking at her. "Welcome, welcome to my new home my dear" he walked over to her "I knew you would want this I knew we would be together again". Christine looked shockingly as the man approached her, he did not look like the phantom any more his clothes were too bi for him and he now wore a mask which covered his whole face. "If you wonder about the mask it was all I could get my hands on since the other masks were taken from my previous lair" he now stood beside her "where is she? You promised to let her go" she asked a little angrily and frightened "over there" he pointed to a hole which seemed to go into another part of this cave like place. Meg appeared at the hole "Christine, mother" Madame Giry passed the phantom and ran to her daughter "my dear are you ok? Has he hurt you?" "Hurt her!" he shouted from behind "you should know that I meant her no harm and it hurts me that you would think otherwise". "let them leave now" Christine demanded "very well my love" he now held his arm around her as if saying that she now belonged to him. He walked her to a boat "we have to leave this place and go far away so I know you won't try to leave me again". "Christine where you going?" meg asked as Christine stepped in to the boat "I must meg, its my destiny I know this know" Christine stepped back out of the boat and walked over to her friend "please tell Raoul I am sorry and that I will always love him" tears ran down both their faces. "Quickly, we must go now" the phantom took her hand and rushed her back to the boat. Meg could not believe it, she watched as the boat drifted down the river until it was out of sight.

Suddenly several police officers stormed through the passage "where is he?" they shouted "he has gone form this place it is over now" Madame Giry said while comforting her daughter. The police men looked around the lair to be certain, Meg noticed her mother had a confused look on her face "what is it mother? What is it you fear?" she asked "he seems" after a pause "different not like the phantom at all". "What are you saying? That it was not him" Madame Giry put her arm around her now to warm her up "no my dear it must just be the harsh year he has spent alone that has changed him" she now smiled to her daughter and they both left the lair to make their way back to the opera house.


	4. Chapter 4

Days went by as Madame Giry awaited the vicomte's return, her every attempt to get word to him had been unsuccessful so she decided to just wait for him at his home in order to be there to tell him of the awful happenings in his absence. After a week the vicomte returned home anxious to see his beautiful fiancé, quickly he ran up the few steps and in through the door "Christine, Christine my love I have returned" he shouted going through each room until he reached the kitchen where Madame Giry was sat looking glum. "Oh Madame Giry I did not expect Christine to have had guests pardon my loud entrance I am just extremely glad to be back home back with my sweet Christine". Madame Giry although she tried her hardest could not stop the tears falling from her eyes "what's wrong Madame Giry?" he smiled to comfort the ballet teacher. Madame Giry did not need to speak her sorrowful look gave it away "Christine, where is she?" he said calmly Madame Giry looked to the ground "where is she?" he now spoke louder "Christine, Christine!" he now shouted running up the stairs. "she is not here monsieur" he stopped half way up the stair case and turned to see Madame Giry stood in the doorway "monsieur she is not here she has gone i am so sorry". Raoul walked back down to Madame Giry and although he had a strong idea as to what had happened he still asked "where has she gone Madame Giry?".

Madame Giry turned and walked back into the kitchen raoul followed hoping for an answer he would like knowing it would be impossible. They both sat down either side of the table and Madame Giry began to explain "it happened the day you left monsieur, Christine came to the opera house to find that my daughter had been taken the night before. As you can imagine this filled her with great worry after all Meg was Christine's dearest friend, there were notes sent to both Christine and myself both from the same man, the phantom." She wiped away some more tears and continued "Christine's note had urged her to go to him in order to save her friend and without hesitation she left through a before unnoticed passage to the underground. Of course I followed her and soon we found his lair, a trade was made Christine gave herself to the phantom in order for me to have my daughter back safe".

Madame Giry now could not speak as her tears were too much for her. Looking up she notice Raoul was also tearful and shaking his head "how? How could I be so stupid? I left her alone knowing very well she had received notes from him, it's my fault I should never have gone away without her" he soon wiped away the tears and stood up "I need you to show me the lair Madame Giry take me to where they are" Madame Giry also stood up "that's not possible, monsieur they left there that same night in a boat no one knows where they have gone." Raoul now felt all his hop leave his body as he dropped to the floor "please Madame Giry leave me alone" he said softly "yes monsieur please know that I am very sorry for what has happened and am also heartbroken as Christine was like a daughter to me".

Madame Giry left the vicomte in his home and made her way back to the opera house in her carriage. Raoul stayed where he was now sat with his head between his legs crying and muttering to himself "why? Christine, why?" out of his hand dropped a box as it hit the ground the contents fell out. It was a beautiful diamond ring with different colours of green and blue with sparkling silver it was the most spectacular ring anyone would have seen and raoul had picked this up to give to his fiancé in replacement to the one she had so easily given away to the phantom that night long ago. As soon as he noticed it had fallen he swept it up quickly examining for damage and safely placed it in his jacket pocket, this was due to hope on his behalf that he would one day be able to give it to Christine.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile many miles away Christine continued her journey with the phantom they now travelled by foot, for days they had been on the boat underground and as soon as they hit day light the boat was left behind. Christine suffered immensely from lack of food and sleep "where are you taking me? How far will we go? When will we rest?" many questioned left Christine's mouth at this time. The phantom stopped in ad looked over to a farm they were passing "we can rest here there is an apple tree you can eat them for now and sleep for a few hours till dark" although Christine felt wrongly about stealing her hunger go the getter of her and she was soon biting into a sweet apple. She could not help but notice how much attention the phantom was now giving the farm "what's wrong? Why do you keep on looking over there? What do you see?" he now turned to Christine "so many questioned all the time my dear, I am just admiring the animals that is all just admiring" a slight giggle under his breath. Christine looked at him with weary eyes she could not trust him well not yet that would grow with time she hoped, but her now very heavy eye lids could not withhold and soon she fell asleep under the apple tree. Within what felt like minutes of her felling asleep she felt someone pick her up but she was too tired to acknowledge properly and carried on sleeping.

After several hours passed she awoke to find herself in a bed with warm thick blankets wrapped around her focusing her eyes she struggled to try and figure out where she was and suddenly it dawned on her "the farm". Quickly she jumped out of the bed and ran to the window and right she was there she saw the farm yard with the animals and across the way the tree she had fallen asleep under. But how could they be in the house surely the owners would have had some objection, quietly she crept to the door and slowly opened t trying to not to let it creek. Downstairs she could here noises, it was not voices or animals very muffled noises, she continued to creep down the stairs on the right a closed door with light peeking through the gap below it. Curious to what was making the noise she opened the door, to her horror she found two people, a man and woman sat tied up with pieces of cloth wrapped around their face stopping them from screaming. Christine could not believe it and turned to run only to be met by the phantom "where are you going my love? Look what I have done for you know we have a home now we can be happy together" Christine stepped back "what have you done? For me! No this is wrong I did not wish for this" Christine now wiped her tears away and walked to the couple. Just before reaching them the phantom took hold of her arm forcing her away "you must leave them be, I do not want to have you here as a prisoner I would much rather have you by my side as a lover, however if you disobey me in this matter I will have no option but to lock you away" she looked up at him with anger in her eyes "fine". He let go of her and she fled up the stairs to the bedroom she had awoken in that morning, collapsed on the bed tears flooded her face and thoughts of anger and betrayal swept through her mind.

Hours went by and all Christine could do was cry and wish for better circumstances then she could here footsteps coming up the stairs, quickly she sat up as the door flew open "you have your wish I have freed the owners of the farm" the phantom said walking towards her "you can come back down now and have some food" Christine looked in disbelief "but where have they gone? surely if you have let them go they will return with police officers and I will be rescued" she realised what she had said and saw the anger fill his eyes "I mean Raoul will have all the officers looking for me by now and if they find me they are sure to arrest you and take me away from you". He pulled her close to him "you need not fear that my child I have every assurance they will not speak of us" she didn't understand what he was saying "but how do you know? How can you be sure?" letting go of her he marched over to the door "I just know my love you have to trust me on this, now please come downstairs!" although he was asking he also made it clear he was demanding her to do as he wished so without hesitation she followed him down to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Madame Giry was not surprised to see Raoul arrive at the opera house the following day "Madame Giry please take me to where you last saw Christine and I will search every possible route to find them" of course Madame Giry did as she was asked and led raoul down that same passage and into the cavy lair. Raoul could now see it was not going to be easy to track them down for at the end of the stream was a folk which leaded in three different directions, it would take many days to search each one but this would not deter Raoul from trying. For days Raoul searched the streams with no luck, Madame Giry helped the vicomte in the best ways she could by providing food and drink and a change of clothes when needed. Every stream Raoul searched he came upon another split and many other routes this was starting to become and endless maze and Roaul's hope darkened as the days went by.

Madame Giry went about her own business most of the time teaching and looking after her daughter. Every thing above ground seemed almost back to normal except most of the dancers and the tenor had fled the opera house in fear of the phantoms return. Madame Giry still had a few students and therefore still had something to do with her time. After saying farewell to Raoul as he left on another long search she returned to the dressing room, Meg stood there holding a newspaper out for her "look mother you need to read this". Madame Giry took the paper and felt a shiver as she read "a deformed man has been arrested during the early hours of the morning he was thought to be stealing food from an elderly woman" she did not need to read on and quickly made her way to the police station to confirm her worries.

Upon entering the police station she was met by one of the police officers who had been down the lair that night Christine had been taken "Madame, I assume you have come as you have read the papers today?" he asked "the man is in there" he pointed through to one of the prison cells Madame Giry made her way towards it "it will be no use Madame he will not speak he has said nothing since his capture". Madame Giry wanted to see him she felt the need to at least see him as that would answer many questions. The police officer reluctantly opened the cage door and allowed Madame Giry to enter and closed it behind her "if you need me just call out and I will return promptly" Madame Giry smiled and nodded "very well officer, now please leave me with him". As the officer left she turned to see a man sat on a chair in the corner of the room his back facing her, slowly she approached him "please go and leave me" a quiet voice "I am ashamed of what I have done and what I have become, nothing but a pathetic creature of the night". Ignoring his wishes she still made her way towards him and kneeled beside him "Erik, what have you done with her? Please tell me" Erik turned to face Madame Giry "what do you mean? Where is who?" Madame Giry could tell he was honestly confused as to what she spoke of. Madame Giry stood up and walked over to a small window "Madame Giry! What's happened what crime do you think I have committed?" he now stood behind her in full light he had not changed and had no mask on "Erik, its Christine she has been taken he claimed to be you" Erik shook his head with misbelieve "I can't believe this, why would someone pretend to me and take her? Please Madame Giry believe me when I tell you I had nothing to do with this and have stayed away for miss Daae since the night she left me" Madame Giry took Erik's hand "I believe you, but I fear the vicomte may not be so easily convinced". Erik felt hurt that someone would do this and leave him as the blame tears now swept his face as he thought about Christine, he still loved her very much and feared the danger she was in. Madame Giry explained everything to him that had happened and about the notes "Erik I must return the opera house the vicomte will be arriving back from his search and I will take this time to explain your situation" Erik again shook his head "he will not listen, he is sure to come over here and interrogate me either way so just let him and I will try to explain to him" with that Madame Giry left the station and ran back to the opera house. Erik watched his old friend run down the street; he hoped that the vicomte would believe him and allow him to help look for the damsel.


	7. Chapter 7

Many hours went by and all Erik could think about was his sweet angel, over and over in his head he mauled over the conversation he would have with Raoul and every time he knew it would end up with Raoul dismissing the truth and leaving him to suffer in the cell. If he could just get out of the cell and explain to the vicomte alone maybe he could persuade him, but how would he break free even a great magician like himself could not see such an exit. It dawned on him that violence would be his only way out; he knew that in an hour all the officers would leave for lunch leaving just one officer on guard, which would be his only chance. Patiently he waited and then watched the officers leave the station, after a few minutes he called for help claiming to have fallen ill the officer had no other choice than to enter the cell and see to the prisoner. As he bent down beside him Erik whispered "I'm Sorry" then jumped up hit the officer across the head with a piece of wood taken off the chair he had once sat on. Quickly he placed the officer on the bed and escaped trying not be seen by anyone he slipped in and out of doorways and alleys until he entered a back door of the opera house.

Meg was the first person Erik came across she gasped and quickly turned to run away "Mademoiselle Giry please wait I mean you no harm" there was something about the way he spoke that made meg believe what he had said. Slowly he walked towards her out of the dark corner he had been stood in the light shone bright on his face and it emphasised the scars that had put fears into many people in the past. Meg did not feel afraid as he approached her not know she could see him fully and it was quite obvious that this was not the same person who had threatened her life. Erik now stood directly in front of her and gave a slight smile "I am sorry mademoiselle I did not mean to scare you" Meg felt even more reassured that he was not the same man "that is ok monsieur I am still a bit jumpy after what happened" meg soon realised that she may be giving away more than anyone would want her to. Meg turned away from him "I am sorry my dear I have no elegant masks to cover the horrors of my face, please there is no need to turn away I shall cover my face with my hand" meg quickly turned back "no monsieur I was just getting this out for you I hid it here the night you left" he looked down to see something wrapped in a pink cloth as she unwrapped it he was pleased to see his old mask. Without hesitation he took the mask and placed it on his face he already started to look like the phantom he had once been with elegance and style. He now smiled proudly towards Meg "thank you, I worried that all my masks would have been destroyed" he looked down a corridor into the darkness "I need a favour mademoiselle, please will you take me to the vicomte I must speak with him urgently". Meg knew that this could possibly be a very foolish thing to do but she felt so at ease with him that she turned and asked him to follow her down to the caves below. Just as they reached the opening Erik insisted that Meg returned to the opera house and spoke no word of his arrival not even to her mother Meg seemed somewhat anxious on this matter but never the less obeyed his order and hurried back to the dressing room. Erik awaited Raoul's return in a dark corner of the caves patiently; soon a boat approached the edge with the vicomte inside luckily for Erik he travelled alone. As Raoul stepped onto dry land Erik walked out of his dark corner "monsieur de changy I wish to speak with you" Raoul was stopped in his tracks he knew that voice "it's you I demand you tell me where Christine is now". Raoul swirled around and now faced Erik "I do not know where she Monsieur, I assure you I have not set eyes on her or yourself since the night" he paused as if for breath "she left me" he continued. Although the vicomte had no liking of this man and certainly no trust he could not help but to see in his eyes that he was telling the truth "ok, but if you claim that you have not seen her then who, dressed as the phantom has taken her?" Erik sighed in relief that the vicomte listened to him "I do not know, but I have come here tonight to ask if I can assist you on your search to track them down". Raoul ignored his request and made his way back to the opera house "please monsieur I only wish to help you find her I do not wish to have her for myself only to know she is safe" Raoul turned back "why? Why should I believe you? The person who dragged her down to this dark underworld, the person who threatened to kill me if she did not stay. The past year has been a nightmare for me every fearing that you would return and take her away again maybe change your mind and decided that she has not choice in the matter anymore. Yet you stand before me acting all noble saying you just want to help her and make sure she is safe, but how can I believe that why would you help her if not to gain anything? She left you remember she did not love you and never will love you are you sure you still feel the need to help her?" Erik turned away to wipe the tears from his cheeks "because monsieur I love her no matter what happens and if she loved me or not I will always love her, but please do not fear that I will take her again, I know now that her love cannot be returned and I have accepted this but I beg of you to grant me this one last wish and allow me to help you find her so that I can rest again knowing she is safe in your arms" he spoke the words with a slight tremble in his voice as he tried to stop further tears from falling. The vicomte looked to the ground "ok very well you can help, but remember I hold no joy in this and I expect you to leave as soon as she is found" Erik agreed and they both ascended up the passage to the opera house.

As they approached the opening Erik could overhear the sound of a police officer asking Madame Giry questions about their missing prisoner. Swiftly he turned to face the vicomte "I fear I may have missed one minor detail monsieur" Raoul could also hear the officers "what is it …phantom? I have no time for any confessions; the officers are waiting up there to help with the search I need to inform them that it is not you we are looking for". As Raoul attempted to pass the phantom he held out an arm in order to not let him pass "please monsieur, the officers are hear for me indeed but not for the same reason as you think" Erik lowered his arm "they are looking for an escaped prisoner, I attacked a guard and escaped the prison just before I came to you I had heard about this heinous crime against Miss Daae and I had to break free in order to clear my name but most importantly help find her". Raoul could not believe what he was hearing he could not be seen guarding a prisoner escaped "what would you have me do? Lie for you pretended I have not seen you, phantom remember I am the vicomte de changy and I cannot be seen assisting a criminal cant you see this?" Erik now faced the floor "please monsieur I merely robbed for food to survive I did not harm anyone" the vicomte stopped him there "except the prison guard!" Erik now faced Raoul "I just hit him to knock him unconscious so I could escape, I am deeply ashamed on what I have become and what I have done but it will all be worth it when Miss Daae is home safe". Although the vicomte wanted nothing to do with this he could see in the phantoms eyes that he spoke the truth and had meant no harm "very well phantom stay here I will talk with the officers and come get you when they have left" Raoul made is way to the opening, just as he was about to exit he was called back "monsieur thank you for your help and please would you do me the honour of calling me by my name Erik" Raoul turned back with a slight smile "Very well Erik and for the time being you may call me Raoul, now please excuse me I will return as quickly as I can and we will discuss our plans for finding Miss Daae". With that Raoul exited the passage and pushed the painting back against the wall to close the opening.


	8. Chapter 8

Christine tried with all her might to adapt to her new home and her new role as the phantoms lover but something felt different and completely wrong. She would often find herself watching him go about his daily tasks wondering why he had changed so much and there was one thing that stood out the most, why did he not ask her to sing? Surely after years of couching her he would not wish for her to waist her voice and forget about the singing for good, did he? Christine needed to know if her doubts were right "_at night he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voi.." _the phantom grabbed hold of her arm and lifted her to her feet "why do you sing those words?" he shouted "please, I thought it would be like before when we used to sing together our strange duet, don't you remember?" Christine could not stop the tears from falling as she looked into a stranger eyes "who are you?" the phantom swung his arm and threw Christine to the floor with one swift slap on across her face. "why do you question me?" quickly he realised what he had done "please now I lost my temper and I am deeply sorry but all I long for is your trust and love and it hurts me deep inside when you show disbelief in me" he helped Christine to her feet "monsieur" she sighed "my angel, I do not wish to upset you I am sorry I feel I need to rest for a bit if you will excuse me I will go to my room for a little" the phantom nodded his head "ok my love I will fetch you when supper is ready" Christine smiled and quickly ran up the stairs and into her room. As the door closed, Christine threw herself onto the bed in tears she now knew this was not her angel of music that she resided with but some other person an impostor, her angel would never have been this cruel and bad tempered "_Who is the shape in the shadows? Who's is the face in the mask?"_ she sang to herself quietly not to be heard and with a shaky voice from crying. Christine walked over to the mirror she did not recognise her own face anymore, it was very pale she had lost much weight and of course her face blazed where she had been struck suddenly she was hit with the thought of the previous owners of the farm were they still here somewhere or had he done worse and killed them? With everything in mind Christine now knew she needed to escape from her kidnaper and quickly. Her only escape would be at night fall when the phantom slept, until then she would act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and continue the way she had been.

After supper, as usual they sat in front of the fire place reading and after what seemed like a lifetime to Christine the phantom suggested they call it a night. Christine kept her clothes on and jumped under the covers where she waited for an hour to make sure he was asleep. After the hour passed she made her way to the door trying to avoid any creeks on the floor boards and opened the door. Stepping out into the corridor she could see the door to the phantoms room was open but she knew he slept as his snoring was extremely loud, but something caught her eyes, something the moonlight shone on. There rested on top of his clothes lied the mask, now Christine knew her number one task was to escape but she needed to know who had deceived her so well. Slowly she walked in to the phantoms room as she approached the bed she noticed the sheet had been pulled up and over his head making it impossible to see his face without moving it. This was not enough to deter Christine, quietly she reached over and slowly pulled the sheet down Christine was filled with utter shock as she saw Christian's face appear before her. she was so shocked she could not stop herself from saying "NO!" realising her mistake she covered her mouth with her hand stopping herself from speaking again but it was too late he had heard her and woke up "Christine what are you doing in here?". Without a thought she turned and ran as quick as she could down the stairs and out the front door


End file.
